


Puppy's Pet Bed

by mynevermore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, BDSM, Collars, Comfort, Dean in Panties, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Domestic Bliss, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Puppy Dean, Puppy Play, Relaxation, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynevermore/pseuds/mynevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally called my "Block Busters", this seems to be turning into another story. So I figured it needs something of a better summary and a title of its own to actually be considered a story.</p><p>These are just snippets in the life of Dom Cas and Puppy Dean.</p><p>Dean used to be a player, even to the point of finding a girl in a Zorro mask who would spank him. He'd head out to the clubs, find the kinkiest girls there and enjoy a fun night between the sheets until one girl got him wound up to the point of a subdrop.</p><p>And that's how his best friend Castiel found him and decided to take steps. Now Puppy is home most nights or goes out with his Master to find someone else to play with.</p><p>These are moments in the life of a Master and his happy puppy, the closest thing to a committed relationship either of them want or will ever have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Collar, panties and Star Wars

A tiny little stretch and a grunt had been the only sign of life for the last hour, aside from the occasional blink as Han Solo and Princess Leia kiss on screen before being interrupted by C3PO and dragged off to another adventure.

It was always his favourite way to unwind after a particularly long day at the auto shop. Star Wars and couch, usually with a beer as well but he was trying to be kind to his liver these days. But then Cas had come in and helped him find a new way to unwind that was even better.

This evening is pure unadulterated bliss and he just lays there, enjoying the peace and quiet. He'd fought the scenario at first but after many evenings finding himself in this position, he's forgotten why he fought it in the first place. It's his new favourite way of spending an evening, well beyond nights of romps between the sheets with frisky kinky women.

Dean is roused from his drifting reverie by a hand in his hair and a cherry pressed to his lips. He smiles and opens his mouth to accept the treat before sinking back down into bliss as the flavour bursts over his tongue.

"Good boy." A soft groan emerges from him and the hand strokes his hair for a moment then leaves again.

He hears the faint rustle of the polystyrene beans under his head in the huge beanbag as he burrows down into an even more comfortable position. Then he just lets himself drift again while enjoying the original Star Wars trilogy.

It's nice being taken care of like this. The air is just the right temperature that he's comfortably warm despite being mostly naked on the bean bag in the middle of the living room floor. The sound of the TV is only occasionally disturbed by the clattering of dinner being made in the kitchen.

He smiles vaguely as he hears the faint singing of that gravelly voice in the background. Always nice not to have to cook dinner.

It was an unspoken rule between both of them that Cas would cook dinner and Dean would be on his bean bag if either had had a hard day at work. Cas enjoyed taking care of him and Dean loved the chance to unwind, so they both benefited.

Dean certainly hadn't expected this when Cas first brought up the prospect of helping him into Subspace after Dean had a particularly nasty drop when he'd come back from one of his nights at the club. Cas had helped him through that drop and now everything is just perfect.

He'd been confused at first when Cas hadn't made it about sex like he'd expected. Sure, he'd been with guys before and this was his hot best friend. But Cas had made it clear that he wanted to take care of Dean without the sex. The whole asexual thing still confused the shit out of him, but he took it.

The best nights are when he gets home to find his clothes laid out for him on the bed since that means that Cas is in a caretaker kind of mood.

Another smile touches his lips and he shifts his nearly naked body slightly. The green silk panties are scant covering for his groin and the lacy edging only accentuates the area but they're so smooth and comfortable. His movements also draw attention to the green leather and lace collar resting around his throat. His mark of ownership that had been waiting for him beside the panties which he'd eagerly put on even before stripping off his work clothes.

He'd slid into Subspace almost as soon as he'd changed and the transformation from Dean the mechanic to Puppy was complete when he laid himself out on his puppy bed in the middle of the living room floor, a large bean bag bed which Cas left out for him.

And so he drifts happily. His favourite movies on TV, his collar around his throat, his silk panties giving some small sense of modesty. Perfect way to spend an evening.

"Puppy! Dinner's ready!" Dean smiles and reaches out to pause the movie then groans as he pushes himself up to his feet. He hears the pops along his joints as he rolls his shoulders and stretches a moment before padding through to eat dinner with his Master.

Bliss...


	2. Never enter without knocking

She just stares. This wasn't what she was expecting. Turn up at Dean and Cas's place like she usually does, walk in and uhh....

"I think my brain just broke..."

Dean looks up from his bean bag then yelps and scrambles to his feet, then he disappears down the hall with his hands covering his green silk clad crotch. "Shit! Charlie's here!"

Cas steps out of the kitchen with a wooden spoon in hand, a confused tilt to his head as his gaze follows the nearly naked man. He then turns to look at the gobsmacked redhead once the bedroom door slams shut. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Charlie blinks a couple of times then nods dumbly. Cas smiles brightly at that and turns to head back into the kitchen.

~~~~~~

Once dinner has been eaten (and Dean has found jeans and a t-shirt), the three find themselves on the couch with Cas being the only one who looks totally relaxed. This is unsurprising for Dean though since Cas really doesn't understand how this is embarrassing for both of them. It really doesn't matter how many times he tries to explain it.

"So....uhh....nice bean bag?" Charlie looks away from the screen where Lord of the Rings is playing towards Dean. He fidgets a little but doesn't reply.

"It took us a while to find one in the right size. It's rather tricky for someone his height." Cas keeps his attention on the screen and ignores the first kick from his best friend. The second kick is grabbed in one lightning fast hand and blue eyes stare into green.

Charlie watches the two, her head switching from one to the other like a tennis match as their battle of wills continues. Then Dean lets out a huff and looks back towards the TV, letting Cas win the point.

The rest of the movie passes in vague discomfort for at least two of the three, glances cast at the other two in the room until Charlie clears her throat. "Can I ask what that was all about?"

"No!"

"Of course."

She sighs as she watches another battle of wills. "Ok, clearly something weird going on here that you two need to work out. I'm gonna head out. Later, bitches!" She hops up and tosses them a LLAP sign before beating a hasty retreat.

~~~~~~

Cas sees the change in the instant that the door closes, the minor ease of tension from his puppy's broad shoulders and the closing of his eyes. "Come here, puppy. You're not back in the world yet. I can tell."

There's a certain reluctance before Dean slides across the couch then slips down to kneel at Cas's feet. He rests his head on his Master's knee. "I'm sorry. I just..."

"You freaked out and had to switch from puppy to Dean far too quickly. I understand." Long fingers find their way into his puppy's hair and stroke through the short strands. The gentle petting continues until he sees the full return of his puppy. "Puppy, go get back into your collar. And remove your jeans but leave the shirt on. Then come back here and sit by me."

The blonde nods and gets up to do just that, heading to his bedroom to change. He still has his panties on and fastening his collar around his throat is the work of only a few seconds. Then he pads back through to settle down on the cushion Cas has laid on the floor between his feet.

Those amazing long fingers wind their way back into his hair and his eyes close as he drifts back into that space. He's far more willing to listen in that space. "You'll need to share some small parts of yourself with those who come here eventually, puppy. Particularly if they can just walk in at any time. That is, unless you want to take the keys back from them?"

Puppy shakes his head slightly in response to that then groans softly at the approving rub to the back of his neck. "That's good. I'm glad that you're open to sharing this with others besides me. I would like you to seriously think about how you want to explain this to Charlie. Of all of the others, I think she would be the most likely to understand."

Cas falls silent then and lets his words sink in while he lines up an episode of Dr Sexy that neither of them have seen yet. He feels the man between his knees sigh and moves his hand to cup the blonde head as Dean relaxes back into his touch.

"I'll talk to her about it."

"Thank you, puppy."

The opening credits of Dr Sexy start on the screen then and they both settle in to enjoy it, Cas's fingers idly carding through Dean's hair as they're both absorbed into the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever noticed it's easier to explain things to people online than to their face?
> 
> Time for a bit of back story to how Dean became Cas's puppy.

Dean heads to his room once Cas has helped him out of Puppy-mode. He changes out of the panties and into boxers then gathers up some clothes to run through the wash.

"Hey Cas, you got anything you need put through?" He stops off at his best friend's room, leaning in the door frame with the basket of clothes in hand.

"Yes, thank you Dean." And more clothes are added to the pile, domestic chores a good fall back when he needs to think. He carries them through to the washer, sorting lights and darks, pre-treating, dealing with various stains.

His mind's not on it thought. More stuck revolving around what Cas said to him earlier, maybe he's right...

Once the machine is on, he heads back to his room and wishes Cas a good night on the way past. His best friend responds sleepily then turns out the light. And this leaves Dean in his room with his laptop, tucked under the blankets.

The cursor on Facebook chat blinks accusingly at him. He can see the green spot next to Charlie's name.

 _Dean:_ Hey

 _Charlie:_ Dean! I'm so sorry about earlier...I made things even more awkward. I never know when to shut up. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable!

 _Dean:_ It's cool. It's not exactly something I've shared before.

 _Charlie:_ I understand if you don't want to. I admit that I'm curious. I didn't think you and Cas swung that way. Kinda great though! More girls for me :D

 _Dean:_ Uhh... we don't swing that way. It's hard to explain...

There's a long pause while he tries to figure out how to word it. He just sits there on the bed and stares at the screen as the minutes tick by. Then he sees another response.

 _Charlie:_ It's cool, you don't have to explain it to me. I'll just knock from now on.

 _Dean:_ No, I want to explain it. But I don't want to talk about it. I'm just figuring out how to type it.

 _Charlie:_ You could start from the beginning...

 _Dean:_ Probably the best place to start.

******

_A year earlier..._

Dean had been hooking up with cute frisky chicks at every opportunity. There was Cassie Robinson who was in his bed for a while, then Amanda Heckerling, Rhonda Hurley...and damn did he love the feel of her panties.

Each one satisfied him in her own way, mainly as someone to have a bit of fun with and no strings attached. And he didn't mind taking the walk of shame in the morning since Cas had made it pretty damn clear he wasn't interested in awkward hellos before he'd drunk at least two cups of coffee.

Then he'd met Amara.

If Dean was honest with himself, she was the only one who really got him interested. She was like a force of nature whipping through his life and tearing up everything but her. Amara quickly became everything he thought about every day, even to the point that Cas noticed that something was off with his best friend. 

But Dean hadn't even thought of that at the time. It was just all about her instead.

She never gave him her number and always blocked her caller ID whenever she called. And she would call fairly often.

At first, it was just a booty call and one that he happily answered every single time. They would meet up in a rented apartment that she had for the weekend and she showed him the ropes, quite literally. He'd been nervous the first time that she tied him up but he'd gone along with it because he'd been nervous with Rhonda's panties too and found out he'd liked them.

What he hadn't expected was the awesome multiple orgasms that Amara could wring out of him with just some silk ropes and her beautiful husky voice. And the way that she never allowed him to touch her, but instead controlled everything about him. She rarely took her clothes off either and instead focused on drawing out his pleasure until he just stared at her in awe.

That was when he first thought he might've been in love. She'd become a Goddess to him but he's Dean fucking Winchester and he doesn't do chick flick moments. So he buried the feeling and allowed himself to drift in that safe warm space she took him to.

******

After four months of playing, she'd invited him to her place for the first time and he'd eagerly turned up with his trademark smirk and smoldering green eyes while leaning in her doorway.

"Dean, come in." She turned then and walked towards the plush couches in the middle of the penthouse. Sitting down on one of the couches, she just gestured to a cushion placed on the floor at her feet. He didn't hesitate as he toed off his boots and knelt down there.

"I wanted to talk to you about something very important." He knew better than to respond at that point, he'd learned her cues. "Firstly....I want you to wear this when we play." She reached to the end table beside the couch and lifted a leather collar from a box that rested there.

It was a lovely collar. Simple black leather with a D ring, a simple circular tag hanging from the D ring with the letter A engraved upon it. He could also see the padlock and lockable buckle at the back of it. He'd nodded his head without hesitation and unbuttoned his henley so she could fasten it around his throat. Then he frowned as she didn't move to lock it in place.

"I also want to take you out in public and show off how responsive and well behaved you are. I won't collar you until you agree to this..." She smiled faintly as she saw his pause at that idea, knowing it was a challenge to his precious masculinity. "It wouldn't be on the street, but a club that I'm familiar with for like minded individuals."

Dean was still hesitant at the idea, but he couldn't help staring at the collar as he churned the idea over in his mind.

"I want you to be my good pet, Dean. I know you want to be my good boy too. This will only make us closer to each other, you'll truly be part of me."

He crawled to her then, the idea of being completely hers too appealing to deny. He knelt at her feet and tilted his head back to accept the collar. "I want it, Amara. All of it."

She stroked her hand over his throat and smiled. Then she'd locked the collar around his neck and clipped a leash to the ring.

The rest of that night had been one long orgasm until he'd fallen asleep curled at his mistress's feet in nothing but the collar. He didn't even notice when she left the room to go to her own bedroom for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are...another chapter. I'm hoping you guys are continuing to enjoy it. I'm all up to date with uni so I'm able to get a bit of writing done here and there.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. You guys have given me a lot of smiles when I've needed them lately so thank you all.
> 
> This chapter was unbeta'ed so any mistakes are completely my own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more background on what got Dean and Cas to the point where they are now.

Charlie: Dude, I so do not need to hear about dick stuff. Gives me the wiggins.

Dean: Srsly? That's your take away from this? I don't even know why I'm telling you this.

Charlie: No! No! I want to hear about it. Sorry. Just...dude, this is so backstory flashback thing and weird. It's like reading one of those fanfics, you know?

Dean: Ok. We're done here.

Chat closed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean gets up at that and heads through to the laundry, checking on the clothes and tossing them in the dryer. He knew that telling Charlie about how it all happened with Cas was a bad idea. Sometimes, his Master gets the wrong idea about things.

He sighs and folds up some dry washing from earlier. It's three in the morning and he knows he's supposed to be at work in the morning but he's too riled up to sleep.

Footsteps bring him out of his thoughts, soft and just padding up behind him. His collar is fastened around his throat by long deft fingers while the rough deep voice of his Master rumbles in his ear. "Your thinking woke me up. Come to bed, puppy."

Dean nods and follows Cas back to his Master's bedroom. It's not often that he gets to sleep in there but it helps when he's in this sort of mood. So he climbs up onto the bed and settles down on one side while his Master stretches out on the other then curls in behind him with one arm wrapping around his waist. He'd attempted to lay along the foot of the bed once but Cas would have none of it and insisted that cuddling was preferable to over-warm feet much to Dean's delight.

“Tell me what’s going on.” The gruff sleepy voice behind him makes him tense. He hates talking about his feelings and Cas knows it. Dean tries just closing his eyes and pretending to sleep in the hope that Cas will just drop it. “Now, pup.” The tone brooks no argument and makes him shiver just slightly.

He sighs heavily then and opens his eyes, staring at the wall in the dark. “I tried to talk to Charlie about it…about Amara.” He feels Cas stiffen slightly behind him and the arm tightens around his body. He swallows hard at that but then closes his eyes, settling down in the arms of his Master and letting the protective embrace lull him into sleep. Thankfully, it doesn’t lead him to thinking about how they navigated the first steps of their rather odd relationship.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t stop the nightmare from haunting him again.

~~~~~~~~~~

The club was the ultimate test for him. He knew that his beloved Mistress was well known there but he didn’t expect the crowd that had gathered to see the infamous Domme’s newest pet. And he also didn’t know about the pool in the back room of the club betting on whether he would even last the night. If he had known about the pool, perhaps he wouldn’t have done it to himself.

But he’d been clueless and stopped in the cloak room behind the stunning brunette. “Remove your clothing, fold it and put it on the shelf. I have a mask for you to wear and your collar.” She didn’t look at him, simply waiting for him to comply while looking at a noticeboard on the wall. It made him feel so self conscious but he was also eager to please this woman who had turned his whole world upside down. So he stripped down to the panties she insisted that he wear, then donned the mask before she locked the collar around his throat.

“Very nice, pet. Now I have some ground rules for you. Firstly, no speaking. There will be others involved in our scene and I don’t want you to disappoint me. Secondly, you will do what you’re told by me. Others may try to tell you what to do and I may allow it, but ultimately it is my decision. You are my pet, not theirs. And thirdly.. “ She walked to him and he blinked in the confines of the mask as she tugged his panties down and encased his shaft in a metal contraption. “You will not climax until we get home. If you need to relieve yourself, you will need to hold it unless you’re told otherwise."

He swallowed hard at the rules and glanced down at the contraption before she tugged his panties back up. He suddenly felt way in over his head, he wanted to take a moment, breathe, figure out if this was really what he wanted to do. He felt so incredibly new to all this, he was really new to all this, but he trusted Amara as well. She wouldn’t let him get hurt. Dean nodded silently and watched as Amara turned to exit the room into the club proper. He knew he needed to follow so he put one foot in front of the other, putting his trust in the Domme and hoping it’s not misplaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I had uni to focus on. I'm doing 3 units per semester plus 34 hours a week at my government job so I don't have much time for other stuff. What little time I do have has been soaked up by Overwatch.
> 
> Thankfully, semester is over for the time being. I'm back on August 1 so I have a bit of time to torment you.
> 
> There have been some tag changes, so please take a look. I'm going to get stuck into Chapter 5 as soon as I finish work tonight (provided I don't pass out as soon as work is over lol). I should hopefully get that up by Wednesday next week.
> 
> My kitten muse loves:
> 
> \- kudos  
> \- comments  
> \- hugs  
> \- pettings.
> 
> Donations of the above are appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

Club Breathless was decadent to say the least, with rich red walls, leather furniture and dim lighting. Dean couldn’t see much through the mask but he could see other pets… well more slaves by the look of them… entertaining their owners through carnal acts with each other on bare patches of concrete flooring cut from the warm wood that covers the rest of the club’s floor. He shuddered at the sight of men and women cavorting together for the entertainment of others, starting to have second thoughts about the whole plan until Amara looked back at him.

“You’re going to do me proud, aren’t you pet?” Her eyes captured his gaze and he swallowed hard then nodded. He could do this, of course he could make her proud. She smiled thinly at his response and walked to a deep leather armchair, settling down into it and pointing imperiously to a space by her feet until he knelt there by her chair. Kneeling in that space gave him time to take in what was around him. He could see the dim shapes of Doms and Dommes settled in chairs around brightly lit concrete spaces occupied by naked bodies. There was also various pieces of furniture from St Andrew’s Crosses and stocks to cages and piles of shackles, many furnished with yet more naked flesh.

Just nearby, there was a slightly older looking man in glasses that looked like he would fit in more in a gaming store than a place like this. Dean could see that the man was chilled out on a couch with a tablet in hand rather than watching the entertainment but he had one hand hanging over the side of the couch which confused him to start with. Then he saw the cage that was built into the bottom of the couch that appeared to be filled with soft cushions and cuddly blankets, with a young woman snuggled into the soft space and a toy leopard wrapped up in her arms while her fingers were linked with her Master’s. Both seemed utterly happy and relaxed there, just enjoying the chance to be themselves.

The sight of the two made him relax and want at the same time. He hoped that eventually Amara would allow him something like that, the safety and security of the enclosed space full of items that were only about comfort. Dean found himself yearning for the idea but now was not the time to broach the subject with his beautiful Domme so he simply watched the two who were clearly just in their own world with each other in the middle of the orgy.

At that point, he noticed the music that was playing. It was fairly quiet but pulsing with lustful utterances mixed in by a clearly talented DJ, encouraging the carnal acts that filled the club. He could feel himself attempting to stir but the contraption between his legs prevented it. The whole scenario just screamed sex and decadence and it was rather overwhelming. Dean was left asking himself how he got into this position until a hand rested possessively on his collar as another man approached them with a bony looking woman crawling alongside him. He lifted his gaze to look at the man rather than the thin body with sagging breasts that swayed underneath her, drool dripping from the ring gag in her mouth and a large ring through her septum which had a leash attached.

The man leading her was thin with a shark like smile, looking down at him predatorily while taking in his appearance. “Amara my dear, so good to see you.” He spoke like a snake and Dean was forced to suppress a shudder. “And who is this delectable morsel?"

Amara smiled up at the man but looked no less a goddess while he towered over her. “Alistair. I didn’t expect to see you and your.. “ Her gaze turned to the cowering creature at his feet, her expression rather unimpressed. “Cow out and about tonight. This is my new pet. Pet, this is Alistair. He’s an old acquaintance of mine."

Dean winced at the name the other woman was given but she just knelt at her master’s feet. Again, that feeling of being way out of his depth washed over him but he squashed it because he didn’t want to disappoint his beautiful Domme. He looked up at Alistair and nodded politely, not saying a word as he’d been instructed by Amara.

“He’s a lovely pet, my dear. Would you mind sharing him?” Alistair smiled widely as he saw the way the new pet trembled at that, his desire to mark up and own that lovely flesh making his expression feral but he had to play carefully around Amara since she was so influential at the club.

She considered him for a long moment with her lips pursed. “No marking my property, Alistair. I need to speak to Steve about training him up to standard.” The older man grinned and nodded, taking Dean’s leash as Amara stood and walked away from the trio. Dean barely bit back a whine that would have surely disappointed his Domme but he didn’t want to be left with this man who made him so uncomfortable. Only the internal mantra of “Be good for her” repeating over and over in his head kept him from bolting when Alistair pulled the two pets over to two sets of stocks standing side by side.

It only took a few minutes for Dean and the cow to be locked in the stocks side by side and he could hear the thin woman moaning quietly in anticipation while he trembled. He didn’t know what Alistair was planning and he hoped that the Dom would abide by Amara’s rule of no marks. He really didn’t want to be marked by this man and that fear was revolving around and around in his brain.

There was a swish then a loud crack in the air. The woman next to him mooed loudly as the crack snapped in the air around them. Dean couldn’t see what was happening to her but he could feel a gust of air across his back while heads turned to watch the show. That forced him to look at the floor since he didn’t particularly want to be seen like this but he was thankful for the mask that hid his face. Keeping silent was becoming increasingly difficult, he had to do it for Amara. He had to make her look good...

His control was tested as a paddle suddenly came down hard on his backside, forcing him to rock forward only to be stopped in place by the stocks. He barely swallowed the cry and bit down on his bottom lip as more blows rained down on his ass while it turned a pretty dusky pink then darkened into red. His muscles clenched with each blow and he looked up to try and find Amara. Surely the Domme would stop this assault since she didn’t want him marked.

Dean didn’t expect her to be standing only a few yards away with a smile on her face as his backside was spanked to a bright glow. There was a man standing next to her but Dean could only see the smile, his brain jarring on the fact that she was enjoying seeing him humiliated in such a way. Whatever arousal was there before quickly shrinks and he gestures to his Domme, waving to try and get her attention. Amara’s eyes flicked to him only a moment before returning to the show that Alistair was creating for the enjoyment of the club.

A whimper escaped his lips after a few more blows, which only caused a flicker of a frown as she looked to him again. Then his panties were yanked down to display his glowing backside and he could hear that snake-like voice behind him. “Such a lovely colour he has turned, my dear. Are you sure you won’t share him further?"

Her chuckle split the space between Amara and her pet, slicing through the pain and humiliation Dean was feeling but not making him feel any better about the scenario. He didn’t see her nod towards Alistair but he certainly felt the slick fingers probe between his ass cheeks and he stiffened. Those slick long fingers found his hole there and he suddenly yelled out loud enough that the entire club could hear. “RED! RED!"

Pins could have dropped and you would have heard them a mile away with the sudden silence. Rarely was there such an extreme reaction when safewording, most Doms at the club well experienced and careful with their subs’ limits that hearing him react so frantically worried more than a few. The man beside Amara took a step forward but then stopped when Amara stretched her arm out in front of him. “Leave him. He’s not worth it.” The disgust in her voice made Dean cringe as Alistair released him from the stocks.

He stumbled back from the stocks and reached up to pull the mask from his face but not quick enough that he saw any more than Amara’s retreating back as she left the club. The world started to spin then as he stared after her and he barely felt the arm go around his shoulders when he started to shake. “Dean? Dean!"

He sank to his knees then, the whole world crashing around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> My kitten muse has been yowling in my ear again. She's a pest with a bad attitude. Sounds like another cat I could mention....
> 
> I have a cat called Banshee, and she lives up to her name. Last night, the turd decided that she couldn't find us. So she went into the bathroom (which is tiled to the ceiling), opened her mouth and made that weird vibration with her throat. She's deaf so she doesn't realise what she sounds like.
> 
> I'm sure I don't need to tell you how hard it is to try to sleep with that racket going on. She wouldn't shut up until hubby went and found her and led her into the bedroom so she knew where we were.
> 
> She's not the brightest spark...but she is the most curious and affectionate cat I've ever known.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. My howling kitten muse appreciates more kudos and comments. The rest of the flashback is plotted, but I'm stuck for ideas on what Puppy would enjoy. Do you guys have anything you'd like to see?


End file.
